earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanni
=Physical Description= Short with stubby tusks for a Troll, Kanni is always found in a robe of some sort. Both her ears are pierced a few times, although she is missing an earing from her left ear. She still wears a wedding ring on her left hand, although the status of her marriage is questionable at this point. =Personality= Kanni can be, at times, painfully naive. She's fairly easy going, and can be surprisingly forward with those she is comfortable with, although if she realizes how forward she's being she will immediately blush and become shy once more. This has diminished slightly as she got older, and since the birth of her children she has developed her own sense of confidence. She has a powerful thirst for knowlege, both of her arcane talents as well as her Troll heritage, and the desire to gain as much of this knowledge as she can is what presses her forward to do things her otherwise timid self would never consider doing. =History= Kanni's mother was a mage and her father was a shaman, both living in Sen'jin. Her mother died when she was very young, and she has almost no memories of her. Her father, recognizing his in-ability to teach her about the arcane, sent her to Hapa (whom he knew from Hapa's time in Sen'jin). At this time Brule had yet to join the Broken Horn Warband (he is their head Mage and teacher of the arcane), and so Hapa sent Kanni to live with the Wardens of Knowledge keep for a time, and study under Loksoral. Although the young mage gained a vast amount of knowledge and experience while there, she never fit in and was exceedingly glad when she returned to Thunder Bluff, which she considers her home. She still keeps in contact with her old mentors from the Wardens. Upon returning to the Broken Horn, she was almost immediately packed away yet again to travel to the Undercity and study under Brule, who polished off her education before his eventual departure. During her time in the Undercity, her father passed away, which was a blow to her as he was the last surviving family she had. Now she considers Hapa and the Broken Horn to be the entirety of her family. Having spent so much time, from such a young age, away from the company of other Trolls, Kanni knows next to nothing about Troll culture and practices. Now that she feels she has mastered her arcane knowledge, she craves to know as much as she can about her heritage, in part in order to impress her new-found mate, Tum'juk Boojum. She has spent hours traveling in Stranglethorn, with and without Tum'juk, in order to absorb as much of her culture as she can. She assumes her parents were from Stranglethorn. Kanni and Tum'juk had two children, which changed Kanni considerably. Having had very little childhood herself, she was inequiped to deal with the raising of children, and instead sent them to Sen'jin to be raised and taught. She has had almost no contact with them, or her husband, in a very long while, prefering to expand her arcane knowledge in Outland.